Torn
by sphinx005
Summary: Charlie and Linda are together but what happens when Charlie meets a girl who is the complete opposite? Will he choose his girlfriend or his new friend?
1. Chapter 1

**Charlie has a girlfriend but what happens when he meets a girl who is the complete opposite? How will he handle his feelings for both girls? (slightly out of character for Charlie but wanted to use him as a central character in a fic for a change) I own nothing! (I originally wrote this as a fic for another movie but decided to abandon that and re-write it for the Ducks)**

If there was one thing that Charlie Conway loved to do other than play hockey, it was riding his bike through the secluded backstreets behind his exclusive private school.

Which was exactly what he was currently doing. Feeling the wind whipping past him as he pushed the throttle even harder, reaching a higher speed that he was still comfortable with.

That was, until the bike jerked slightly and Charlie reduced the speed, cursing out loud when he saw the warning lights flashing at him.

"Damn it! What now?" he said aloud to no one in particular. He'd been having troubles with his bike lately, ever since that asshole Rick Riley had poured sugar in his gas tank as payback for his team winning the JV/Varsity showdown. Four trips to the repair shop later and the problem still wasn't fixed properly.

_Linda is going to kill me!_ He thought to himself as he tried his hardest not to kick the bike in frustration.

Linda Cummins was his girlfriend. The girl he'd worked very hard at obtaining. When they first met she'd written him off as a brainless jock and he went out of his way to prove her wrong.

He forced his mind to think about the task at hand as he knelt down and inspected the bike.

Coughing when the black smoke poured out at him he retreated wondering how long it would take for it to stop this time.

When the smoke eventually cleared he went to retrieve his tool kit from the storage compartment underneath the seat.

"What the fuck?" he yelled when he saw that it was missing.

He mentally calculated how far away from Eden Hall he was and took a guess that if he walked whilst pushing the bike, it would take at least an hour and a half to two hours.

Reaching into his pocket for his cell phone he stared at the blank screen in disbelief.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" he cursed again when he saw that the battery had died.

Charlie stood there and weighed up his options.

He could stand there like an idiot waiting for a miracle to happen; or

He could start pushing the bike back to Eden Hall and still look like an idiot.

Sighing heavily he flicked the stand back up and steadied the bike against his forearms as he tried to balance his helmet in his left hand.

Realising it was a downhill slope he applied gentle pressure to the brakes so that the bike didn't end up rolling away from him. Aside from Linda and the Ducks, the bike was the most important thing to him.

He reached the bottom of the slope and paused, taking a moment to catch his breath.

His ears pricked up when suddenly he heard the roar of another bike rapidly approaching him.

Charlie let out a sigh of relief when the passer-by pulled up right next to him.

"Thanks for stopping dude" Charlie began until he was silenced at the sight of the rider removing their helmet.

"What's the matter? Never seen a girl on a bike before?" the rider was amused but Charlie was still staring at the strands of long dark hair that were still falling down her back.

"Huh? Oh um, no?" Charlie's answer came out more like a question.

"Uh huh, so what's the problem?" she asked looking at Charlie's bike.

"Um, no problem" Charlie stuttered.

"Really? So you like pushing your bike for the fun of it then?" the girl couldn't help but laugh.

"What? Oh the bike, it's not running right, I think it's the fuel tank" Charlie snapped back to attention.

The girl put the kickstand down and crossed over to Charlie's bike where she squatted down and took a look.

"Its not your fuel tank, it's the electrics" she diagnosed.

"Nah it's the tank, I had a sugar incident a few weeks ago and it hasn't been running right since" Charlie refused to believe that he had an electric problem. That would cost a fortune to get fixed and there was no way his mother would fork out the money. She was dead against the idea of him having the bike in the first place.

"See for yourself, the wires have been fried" the girl pointed out several wires that had been almost fused together.

"Damn it!" Charlie cursed realising she was right.

"Need a tow then?" the girl asked not bothering to wait for a response as she moved back to her bike and pulled a tow rope from the storage compartment.

"How do you propose we do that?" Charlie asked realising that if his ignition couldn't even be turned on then he'd have no brakes.

"Relax, your system isn't completely shot at, just turn the ignition on but don't try to start it. You'll at least have brakes then" she said with a slight smirk.

"Have you done this before?" Charlie asked cautiously as he watched her attach the rope to the front of his bike.

"Plenty of times" she replied before attaching the other end to the back of her own bike.

"You ready?" she asked climbing onto her bike and starting it.

Charlie nodded before climbing on to his own bike and turning the key slightly to activate the ignition.

She glanced at him in her mirrors and waited until he held his hand up indicating that he was ready to start moving.

She pulled him along at a steady pace but after a while Charlie began wondering where they were even going.

His curiosity was subsided a short time later when she pulled him into a repair shop only a few miles from Eden Hall.

Charlie slipped off of his bike and removed his helmet in time to see a rather muscly bald guy emerge from the shop covered in oil and grease.

"Hey Jor, bring home a stray?" he eyed Charlie suspiciously and the girl rolled her eyes.

"Customer Vince, his electrics have been tampered with" she replied.

"Tampered with?" Charlie's eyes were wide.

"Yes, tampered with" she affirmed leading Vince over to Charlie's bike and pointing out the problem.

"Shit, someone did a number on you pal" Vince confirmed what the girl had just said.

"What do you mean?" Charlie was at a loss.

"You don't get this kind of meltdown from just anything, someone took to your wires with a lighter, looks like they knew what they were doing too" Vince explained.

"Great" Charlie replied dejectedly. As if he didn't have enough to worry about, now he had some psycho messing with his bike.

"I should have it done in a week" Vince estimated taking the keys from the ignition and started pushing the bike towards the garage.

"Whoah, wait a second, how much is this going to cost me?" Charlie asked feeling a little worried.

"If you cant pay then you'll work it off, understand me?" Vince narrowed his eyes.

"Yes sir" Charlie said quickly feeling a little intimidated.

"Good now let me get back to work kid" Vince said winking at the girl and disappearing inside the workshop with Charlie's bike.

"Need a ride somewhere?" the girl asked putting her helmet back on.

"Yeah that'd be great" Charlie replied still clutching his own helmet. He was supposed to meet Linda over an hour ago.

"Hop on" she scooted forward a little to allow Charlie to slip onto the back.

"So where to genius?" she laughed when Charlie still hadn't told her where he wanted to go.

"Oh, um Eden Hall Academy" he said feeling a little stupid.

"And that is where?" she asked not recognising the name.

"About ten miles that way" Charlie pointed in the general direction of Eden Hall.

"Okay then" she said kicking the bike into gear and taking off.

The ride was pretty much silent with Charlie feeling a little uneasy about being on the back of a bike with his hands on another girl. He felt like he was betraying Linda in some weird way.

"Is that it?" the girl asked when the enormous red and black sign came into view.

"Yeah that's it" Charlie confirmed feeling a little relieved that the ride was over.

"So here's Vince's card, give him a call in a week's time to see how your bike's coming along" she reached into the top pocket of her riding jacket and handed him a business card.

"Thanks, you know, for everything" Charlie felt like a stuttering idiot again.

"No problem, but I might suggest you find out who's been messing with your bike before it happens again" she replied getting back onto her bike.

"I'm gonna kill whoever it is" Charlie replied angrily. He had a fair idea on who it would be too.

"Okay, well have fun with that, I'll see you around" she replied getting ready to take off.

"Wait!" he called not sure why he was calling her back. All he knew was that he didn't want to her leave just yet.

"What?" she asked.

"I, uh, I don't even know your name" he said sheepishly.

"Jordan" she replied.

"I'm Charlie" he said.

"Great, well I've gotta go, see you later Charlie" she said before she rode out of the car park.

"Bye" Charlie said to her dust.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god Charlie, there you are! Where the hell have you been?" Linda's frantic voice came from behind him as he turned around just in time to see her scowling at him.

"I'm sorry I'm late" Charlie replied knowing that Linda was extremely annoyed at him now.

"You said you were going for a ride and you've been gone for hours. You forgot about me AGAIN!" Linda screamed.

"I'm sorry my bike broke down and it was lucky that someone came and gave me a ride" Charlie explained.

"You're sorry! You blow me off with the promise you'd come be with me later and all you can say is my bike broke down and lucky that someone gave you a ride" Linda was fuming. Charlie seemed to favour his bike over her these days.

"I am sorry Linda, I would have been here if I could have and I would have called too but see? My phone's dead" Charlie held the phone out for her to see.

"Fine but you owe me Charlie" Linda was still pouting even though she'd just forgiven him.

"Want to go cuddle on the sofa in the common room?" Charlie asked.

Linda smiled and nodded. At least there she'd have his attention.

How wrong she was!

They arrived to the common room to find Dean Portman, Fulton Reed, Connie Moreau, Adam Banks and Julie Gaffney watching the NHL draft picks live on TV.

"Where've you been Charlie? You've been gone for ages" Adam started. He broke out into a full blown grin when Julie latched on to his neck not caring who was watching.

"I was out riding" Charlie said simply as he sat down on the spare sofa with Linda. He lifted his arm up automatically so that she could curl up next to him.

"So who do you think will get first pick?" Connie changed the subject before Linda got mad all over again. The rest of the Ducks knew the look she was sporting.

"Can we not talk about hockey. I thought you wanted to _watch_ the draft pick" Linda whined looking pointedly at Charlie.

Connie raised an eyebrow at Dean Portman who was smirking but they didn't bother to say anything.

Linda settled down against Charlie's side and pretended to watch the TV. She knew that Connie was just dying to say something mean to her but she didn't pursue the fight. After all it would be all of the Ducks against her.

Charlie tried to keep his mind on the television but every now and then his thoughts would slip back to that afternoon's events. Who was Jordan? And why hadn't he ever seen her before?

But the biggest question weighing on his mind was 'will I ever see her again?'

* * *

Jordan arrived back at her house and was less than thrilled to find her cousin's car sitting in the driveway.

_Doesn't that guy have life of his own?_ She briefly wondered but knew the answer was no, probably not.

She parked her bike in the garage and headed inside, only to be greeted by her mother, who, I suppose you could say, was like something out of the Stepford Wives.

"Jordan honey, I have a surprise for you!" her mother wasted no time in grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her into the dining room where what looked like a bomb of white taffeta has exploded across the table.

"No way in hell" Jordan argued before her mother even had a chance to ask the question.

"But you missed out last year" her mother pleaded.

"NO!" Jordan replied a little more forcefully making a hasty exit up the stairs.

No way in hell was she going to parade around in an ugly dress letting the male population know she was available for the taking. Debutante balls were not her thing.

The truth was she didn't miss out on anything last year. She just didn't want to do it and if she doesn't want to do something then she won't do it.

To top off her already annoying night, she bumped into her cousin in the hallway.

"Watch it" Rick warned.

"You watch it, last time I checked this was my house" Jordan snapped back.

Rick Riley was an asshole and everyone knew it, even Rick himself knew it.

"You will show me respect little girl!" Rick pushed past her and headed for the guest room.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Jordan growled. There was no way she was going to stay in that house if he was there.

"To the guest room. I assume you don't have a problem with that. Jordan, you do not want to make it a problem do you understand me?" Rick ran his eye over her attire in a manner that made Jordan sick to her stomach.

"Just stay the hell away from me" Jordan snapped and headed towards her room leaving Rick standing in the hallway. She could not believe that she was related to that dickhead.

Well neither could a lot of people.

Jordan slammed the door shut and placed a chair under the door knob for extra security. She felt all icky having Rick in her house less than three doors down the hall.

She was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. Once glance at the caller ID gave her a good idea what the call was about.

"Vince? What's up!" she answered with a smile.

"Race happening down behind that prep school Friday night. Are you in?" he asked.

"You even have to ask?" Jordan replied laughing.

"Thatta girl, bring the bike in and we'll see what we can hook you up with" Vince offered.

"You're a beautiful man Vince, I owe you big time" Jordan said.

"Just win and we'll call it even" Vince replied.

"Will do, talk to you later" she said snapping the phone shut.

Placing it down on her dresser, she walked over to her closet and pulled out her lucky racing gear. It had belonged to her uncle Tony before he was killed in a road accident. The irony didn't escape her as he was killed as a passenger in a car rather than on his bike.

She glanced at the photo of her late uncle and her father who had also passed on taken at one of Tony's races.

"So boys are you gonna come watch me kick some ass on Friday night?" she said to the photo.

Relaxing back on her bed she couldn't help but wonder whether the prep school Vince was talking about was the same one she'd just dropped that Charlie guy off at.

Switching the light off and climbing into bed she wondered briefly if he would be at the race before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A huge thank you to AndieLu for being my one and only reviewer for this story (so far ;), Its nice to see you back on here, was wondering where you got to!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jordan awoke to find her mother standing at the foot of her bed.

"Mom what the hell?" she asked startled and a little annoyed by the smile on her mother's face.

"Get up dear, it's a school day and not just any school day, your first day at a new school!" she declared triumphantly.

"New school? Mom I don't have a new school" Jordan was trying to process what her mom was saying.

"Yes you do dear, I pulled you out of Blake and enrolled you at Eden Hall Academy! Isn't that wonderful!" her mother was over the moon.

"Are you kidding me? You just pulled me out of Blake, just like that?" Jordan wondered what on earth had possessed her mother to do such a thing. As far as she knew she hadn't done anything to warrant expulsion, or even a suspension for that matter. Plus Eden Hall is Blake's rival school.

"That's right, Blake wasn't the right school for you but I really feel that Eden Hall is" her mother pressed on.

"I can't believe this!" Jordan sighed heavily and flopped back down on the bed.

"Now Jordan get up, you have to get dressed for school!" her mother nudged her foot and held up her new school uniform.

"Great" Jordan replied sarcastically as she reluctantly threw the covers off of her and slowly sat up. She knew there was no way in hell she'd get out of this one. She was attending Eden Hall and that was it.

She growled to herself when she realised it was Rick who was behind this sudden change.

_I'm going to cut his freaking balls off_ she vowed.

* * *

"Come on Julie hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Connie shook her roommate and took a step back when Julie's arm came flying out at her. She knew Julie was grumpy in the mornings.

"No" Julie groaned and rolled over.

Connie sighed. It was time for drastic measures.

"Come on Jules, get up!" she yelled and launched herself at the bed jumping on top of Julie and tickling her until she had no choice but to get up.

"Okay, okay I'm up! Now get off me!" Julie sat up and rubbed her eyes. By the time she'd finished her essay last night she would have had around three hours sleep.

"Don't forget this!" Connie handed her the essay.

"Thanks" Julie grabbed it out of her hand and ran out of the door leaving a smiling Connie staring after her.

Julie had officially gone nuts.

* * *

Jordan clutched her bag as she stepped out of her mother's car. That was the other thing that sucked, her mother had insisted on driving her to school rather than letting her ride the bike. Now there was no escape for her.

She vaguely recognised the enormous red and black sign and realised that this was the prep school that she dropped that guy off at.

_Well, I guess at least I'll know one person other than Rick the Dick_ she thought as she tried not to cringe at her mother.

"Have a wonderful day sweetheart!" her mother called from the car window.

"Whatever" Jordan mumbled and slammed the car door shut. Her mother really had no clue sometimes.

"Oh my god what is that?" a perky blond cheerleader stared at Jordan horrified as she walked past.

Jordan looked down at her attire, black jeans and a plain black tee. What was so wrong with that?

"Check out the dyke boots" another one remarked as she opened the front doors.

_Oh them_. She thought looking down at her shoes.

_Meh who cares? _Jordan reminded herself she didn't care what people thought and strolled on in.

"Jordan, hold up" she kept walking as she heard her cousins voice behind her.

_Fuck off Rick_ she thought as she kept ignoring him.

Rick eventually caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"I said wait!" he scolded whipping her around to face him.

"And I'm saying leave me alone and go back to your team or the cheerleaders or whatever, I don't like you so fuck off" Jordan wrenched her arm back out of his grasp.

"Listen here Jordan, you may think you're top shit because you can ride a motorbike but at Eden Hall here no one is going to care. No cousin of mine is going to parade around here acting like a member of a biker gang. People are already talking about you and its not positive feedback" Rick warned.

"Positive feedback? Jeez Rick I've only been here for a total of three minutes, is the social life around here really that pathetic that they have to talk about me?" she turned on her heel and walked off.

"JORDAN!" Rick yelled attracting the attention of several students.

They turned to watch the girl with the long dark hair flip the captain of the Varsity Hockey team the finger over her shoulder as she sauntered down the hall.

"That was interesting" Les Averman pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"I'll say, interesting indeed" Greg Goldberg agreed.

* * *

"Hey Linda can I walk you to class?" Charlie offered his girlfriend the mega-watt smile he knew would melt whatever icy problem she had with him this time.

"I suppose" Linda half-smiled and closed her locker.

She was still annoyed with Charlie for being so late last night.

Charlie grinned even harder and took her books for her.

"So what class do you have first?" Charlie asked slipping his free arm around her shoulder.

"Social studies" Linda replied smirking at the JV cheerleaders who looked put out that the captain of the JV hockey team was dating her and not one of them.

"Sounds interesting, its your favourite right?" Charlie asked hoping he'd gotten that fact right.

"Yes it is" Linda was smiling now. _Charlie does listen when you speak to him_ she thought happily.

Seeing this as a green light to go ahead with her speech on the disease stricken orphanages in South-East Asia she seized the opportunity.

She didn't realise that Charlie's attention had been captured by a new student who was being escorted down the hallway with Dean Buckley.

"Nah it can't be" Charlie mumbled not realising that Linda was staring at him waiting for a response to a question she'd just asked him.

"Why can't it be Charlie" Linda began reciting her reasons unaware that wasn't what Charlie was talking about.

"Hey Charlie!" Averman and Goldberg caught up to the couple in the hallway.

"Hey guys whats up?" Charlie greeted his friends and ignored Linda's pouting.

"Not much, hey we've got a new kid right, and she just totally dissed Riley. He grabbed her in the hallway and gave her one of his stern talkings to before she turns away, walks off and flips him the bird over her shoulder. How classic is that!" Goldberg was talking excitedly.

Even Linda had to smile at that. The very thought of someone publicly humiliating Rick Riley like that was extremely amusing. She made a mental note to seek this girl out. Obviously she had some brains.

* * *

**thanks AndieLu again for being the only reviewer (even though stats indicate more than one person is reading this), I hope the card works out, I miss seeing you on here and its really nice of your brother to let you use his in the meantime. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Julie I have to talk to you" Connie pulled her best friend aside.

"What is it?" Julie was intrigued.

"They're having a cotillion for any girls under 17. We should so do that" Connie suggested excitedly.

"Cotillion? Like in The O.C.?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, except ours will be fun and it won't have the whole 'your dad getting punched out' kind of feel" Connie knew the episode Julie was talking about. The O.C. was one of their guilty pleasures that they'd never admit to their friends, namely the male Ducks.

"Count me in, Adam would look good in a tux" Julie said happily.

"Oh I didn't think of that" Connie pouted. She knew she has not hope of getting Dean Portman into a tux.

"Cons, you never know until you ask him" Julie pointed out.

"I guess, but we know what he'll say though" Connie retorted. She was so not convinced.

"Just ask him" Julie replied.

"I see Linda's forgiven Charlie" Connie changed the subject and pointed towards their captain with his girlfriend.

"He must have sucked up big time, why was she mad at him again?" Julie asked.

"Beats me, she's always mad at him" Connie shrugged.

"Okay, who is that?" Julie pointed to a girl they'd never seen before.

"Have no idea, she must be new" Connie was now paranoid that Dean would start checking the new girl out.

"Oh wait it looks like she knows Scooter" Julie said watching with interest as he ex-boyfriend walked up to the girl as if he knew her.

Connie couldn't help but feel relieved. If she were a Varsity girl then there would be no way she'd come near the Ducks. Right?

* * *

"Jordan? Wow long time no see" Scooter stopped Jordan on her way to class.

"Scott, spare me the lecture, I've already copped the 'fitting in' lecture from Rick this morning" Jordan sighed.

"Wasn't going to give you one and since when do you care what Rick thinks?" Scooter asked. She was the only one who could get away with calling him 'Scott'. She once told him that Scooter made him sound like a demented nancy-boy bike.

"I don't. Its just that I don't want him hanging around 24/7 telling me what I should and shouldn't do. Just because he's the hockey captain doesn't make him King, despite what he thinks" Jordan told him.

"There's many people around here who'd agree with you" Scooter answered.

"So why'd you vote him as captain then?" Jordan asked cheekily.

"Very funny" Scooter rolled his eyes.

"I thought so" Jordan replied.

"So are you still riding bikes?" Scooter asked.

"Yeah, Vince has set up a race on Friday night somewhere near here" Jordan told him.

Scooter's face paled. He had already heard about this race and it wasn't anything good.

"Jor, be careful, they don't call it Devil's Descent for nothing you know" he warned.

"I'll be fine, I'm going up for a practice run this afternoon to get a feel for the track" Jordan dismissed his warnings.

"Jordan please be careful" Scooter pleaded again.

"Okay Scottie for you I will" she pinched his cheeks then walked into the classroom leaving Scooter blushing profusely behind her.

"Is this seat free?" she asked a girl who stared dumbfounded at her before nodding and moving her backpack to the floor.

"How do you know Scooter Vanderbilt?" the girl asked in awe.

"I've known him since we were kids, why do you ask?" Jordan didn't think it was a huge deal.

"He's like _Varsity_" the girl said the word as if it were the Holy Grail or something.

"Yeah so?" Jordan wondered what was so great about Varsity.

"They rule the school" she said as if it were common knowledge.

"Oh great" Jordan said sarcastically. Now Rick was going to harass her non-stop.

* * *

"Mr Conway you are late" Ms Madigan bellowed.

Jordan snapped her head up and was shocked to learn that 'Mr Conway' was the same Charlie she'd given a ride to the other day.

"Sorry Miss, got held up in the hallway by Coach Orion" Charlie flashed her an apologetic grin.

"Take a seat Mr Conway, do not interrupt my class any more than you have already" Ms Madigan scolded.

"Pft, more like he got held up making out with Linda" the boy to her right laughed.

"Shh Luis" a blond girl scolded.

"Sorry Jules" the boy named Luis apologised.

Jordan put her head back down and started reading the text. Hopefully lunch time would come around soon.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and Jordan was grateful. Eden Hall was very much like Blake, only harder.

Sitting alone at a table in the cafeteria with a racing magazine in her hand her cell phone rang.

"Hey Jen" Jordan answered. Jenna King was her best friend at Blake. Sure they'd gotten off to a rocky start being that they were two complete opposites with Jordan being such a tomboy and Jenna being such a girly girl but after rooming together for two years they had become close.

"Jor, how's the first day going?" Jenna asked.

"Sucks, Rick's an asshole and the teachers are ten times harsher" Jordan complained.

"Aw honey that sucks. Hey guess what?" Jenna sounded excited.

"What?" Jordan knew it would be a piece of Blake Academy gossip.

"Justin's dating Renee. Are you mad?" Jenna revealed her gossip.

"Why would I be mad, I dumped him remember" Jordan didn't give a hoot about her ex-boyfriend hooking up with her childhood enemy.

"Just checking. So any hot boys at Eden Hall?" Jenna asked.

"Haven't looked, the only guy I've talked to is the Dean and Scott" Jordan revealed.

"Scott Vanderbilt? Oh my god I wish I was you" Jenna squealed.

"What is it with girls and Scott Vanderbilt, I had this girl in my class earlier going all weird over him" Jordan rolled her eyes as she felt an unwelcome presence sit down next to her. She didn't have to turn to know who it was.

"You are weird Jor, how can you not see how hot he is" Jenna continued.

"Because that's almost like incest. I have to go, Fabio's just joined me" Jordan tried not to laugh at the horrified expression on Rick's face when she called him Fabio.

"That's hilarious, talk to you later" Jenna hung up.

"What do you want now?" Jordan faced her cousin. She was not impressed to find Cole sitting with him.

"Can't have you sitting alone first day now can we?" Rick threw on a fake smile.

"Seriously Rick tell me something, were you dropped on your head as a child?" she asked.

* * *

**GALINDAPOPULAR - I agree Rick is an assface and Charlie on a bike does spell H.O.T. (I thought about putting Portman on the bike but figured it's probably already been done).**

**ALCOHOLZ - thanks for the review**

**ANDIE LU - Glad you're liking Jordan, I haven't really developed her properly yet but will try to. **

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**


End file.
